Nuevo Super Smash Bros World
by DarkCronus
Summary: SSB/SSBM y SSBB y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, son de nintendo, en esta historia mejorada se narrarán las aventuras de los Smash Brothers en el Mundo Smash y varias peleas y enemigos! Además de algo de comiedia
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash bros y todos sus personajes no son propiedad mía, es de Nintendo

Nuevo Prólogo

Año

30000 una mansión en la ciudad Smash, la ciudad más prestigiosa del Mundo Smash (la tierra)

Tres niños aburridos de lo que hay en la tv recordaron que su abuelo era muy sabio, y sabía muchísimas historias de sus propias aventuras del pasado, y es que siendo un niño pequeño, te ilusionas con las historias que tú mismo quieres tener, no solo eso, ¡Eran historias de los Smash Brothers! Que divertido! Los tres niños fueron con su madre y le preguntaron:

–Mamá, en donde está el abuelo?– pregunta uno de ellos de puntitas para poder llegar a la mesa.

–Tu abuelo está en la sala – le responde sin dejar de hacer la cena.

–Vamos!– grita uno de ello y todos se dirigen a la sala de la gran mansión, donde les espera un chimenea y una plasma encima de ella, con un anciano durmiendo en su sofá, claro, esto no duró mucho hasta que los niños llegaron.

–Abuelo! Abuelo! ABUELO!– grita uno de ellos haciendo que el hombre despierte.

–Qué ocurre? Un incendio? Un terremoto? O peor su abuela? – dice el hombre aterrado por su última mención.

– Jajaja no abuelo, somos nosotros ! - dicen uno de los niños riendo junto con los demás.

–Ya veo, entonces que ocurre niños? Estoy en problemas con mi hija jaja – dice el hombre riendo.

–No abuelo, queremos que nos cuentes una historia! – dicen todos animados sentándose en el suelo

–Ya veo, que les parece…

–Una briza azota contra el mundo Smash, Master Hand, un ser oscuro y malévolo quería apoderarse de todo el mundo, sin embargo un grupo de héroes de distintas dimensiones llegaron a salvarnos de esta terrible amenaza, el héroe de los hongos, el héroe del tiempo , el héroe de Kongo Jungle, la heroína de Metroit (no se como se llama el planeta), el de Pokemundo y las estrellas, Todos ellos lucharon juntos para vencer a ese ser tan horrible, solos contra ese enemigo y sus miles de sirvientes oscuros, se enfrentaron en guerra y vencieron, pero desgraciadamente años después fueron llamados de nuevo, pues ese ser volvió por alguna razón, venganza, nuestros caballeros dorados llamaron más miembros, pues Master Hand había vuelto con más poder, y con su hermano Crazy Hand, dicho esto los ahora llamados "Smash Brothers" unieron su poder para acabar con Master Hand y Crazy Hand, para lograr vencer y devolver la paz a nuestro querido Mundo Smash. – dice un adulto mayor, con cabellos rubios y ojos negros, sentado en su sofá contándole las historia a sus nietos, quienes, fielmente sentados en la alfombra, escuchaban a su querido abuelo, dos niños y una niña de una edad no más de los diez, escuchaban la historia de este sabio anciano.

–Abuelo dinos más! – dice el niño de en medio con cabellos castaños, al parecer era el de en medio.

–Si! Dijiste que fueron tres peleas! Y luego qué?– dice un niño rubio, al parecer era el mayor con cabellos de color rubio

–Abuelo sigue! – dice la niña que era la gemela del mayor, de cabellos pelirojos

– Por favor abuelo Link! Sigue si?– decían los niños en las rodillas de su abuelo.

–Jeje, de acuerdo niños, esta es la historia de mi infancia, cuando me uní a los "Smash Brothers", peleamos contra Tabuu el padre de Mock y derrotamos por última vez a Master y Crazy Hand ... –

Mmm... si este es el nuevo prólogo, seguiremos la trama de mi historia anterior solo que con unos pequeños cambios jeje espero que este les guste más que el otro, no hace falta decir quién contaba la historia jajaja, recuerden la historia de Smash Bros y Melee se dá acabo 80 años antes de este año, osea el año 2920 wow que gran año jeje espero que este les haya gustado más que el otro hasta el capítulo 1!


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo

Capítulo 1:

Mundo Smash año 2845, Ciudad Smash

–Damas y Caballeros, es un honor decir que hemos cumplido cinco años sin que la oscuridad haya invadido nuestro precioso mundo! – dice el alcalde de la "Ciudad Smash" en una conferencia a sus ciudadanos.

La Ciudad Smash es conocida por ser la ciudad más poderosa y progresiva de todo el Mundo Smash, puesto que poseía las famosas "Arenas Smash" lugar donde los Smash Brothers pelearon en sus tiempos, constaba de edificios muy avanzados y su tecnología estaba muy avanzada, sus habitantes, los Smashers vivían en paz, hace cinco años fue la última vez que se vio a Master Hand y a los "Smash Brothers" sus habitantes confiaban en que ese ser jamás volviera, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar desde la desaparición de Prontolus, un hombre poderoso y muy rico, sin embargo un día ... desapareció, dejando a su hijo, Mock, solo al cuidado del dinero y el poder, eso ocurrió hace cinco años, ahora Mock se encontraba en el lugar político que su padre le dejó, pero una noche soñó algo muy extraño ...

Tres sabios dormidos están, Dragon, Phonex y Fertus serán, pero entre todos uno no está, en el "Poder Smash" dormido está, su nombre confuso está, llama a los Smash Brothers y ellos pelearán, contra el verdadero ser que amenaza al Mundo Smash...

Soñado esto el hombre se levantó sudando y acelerado, pues sabía quienes eran los Smash Brothers, algo terrible se acercaba y no podría tratarse de algo más que... oscuridad.

–Vincent! Ven!– grita Mock en su cama a su mayor domo.

– ¿Qué ocurre Mock?– pregunta el un hombre mayor entrando por la puerta del dormitorio.

–Eh tenido un sueño terrible, soñé que unas nubes violeta se acercaban a la ciudad! – le responde alarmado

–¿Nubes violeta? Eso sueña algo extraño – le dice confuso el hombre mayor al joven

–Lo sé, pero, algo me lo dijo, no sé como traer a los Smash Brothers, no sé ni siquiera qué debo hacer, me dijo algo sobre unos sabios y un tal "Poder Smash" ¿Sabes qué es eso?– le pregunta

–Mmm... creo que sí,tu padre tenía un libro acerca de eso, déjame ver – dice el hombre tomando un viejo libro y soplándolo hace que el libro disperse una nube de polvo y lo abre hasta encontrar la página que buscaba

–¿Qué es?– le pregunta

–En esta página dice que hay un poder llamado "Poder Smash" con él se puede generar el legendario "Smash Final" con el que un Smash Brother es capaz de liberar todo su poder, fué creado por dos hermanos en el Mundo Smash y tres sabios ayudaron a crear tal poder, sin embargo los hermanos fueron condenados por traición– le responde.

–Y qué fue lo que hicieron? – le pregunta Mock viendo el viejo libro

–Traicionaron al mundo Smash cuando pelearon por el Smash Final supremo, el Poder Smash completo, al pelear destruyeron gran parte del mundo smash así que los tres sabios los fusionaron en un dragón enorme llamado "Smashus Spremus el Smash Brother Supremo" – le responde

–Y su forma humana? Espera, también es un smash brother? – le pregunta Mock confuso

–La verdad no, pero el fusionarlos ocasionó que los sabios también se convirtieran en dragones y fueran encerrados, todos perdieron su forma humana pero salvaron al mundo smash, no es un smash brother pero es su nombre, espero haberte dicho algo útil – le responde

–Ya veo los Smash Brothers tienes poder Smash ... –


	3. Los 4 jefes

Capítulo 1: Los cuatro jefes

Mushroom Kindom

Estaba dormido en su cama, tranquilamente, sin ruido alguno o molestia alguna, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, otra vez, su hermano Luigi entró por la puerta de la habitación corriendo desesperadamente y...

–MARIO! – grita el plomero de verde, cosa que despierta de un susto a su hermano.

–Mamma mía! Luigi, qué ocurre? – le pregunta espantado, colgado del techo

–Es la princesa! Ya no está en su castillo Mario! Se la ha llevado Bowser! – grita aterrado

–Tranquilo Luigi, iremos por él y le patearemos el trasero! – le responde poniéndose de pie

–Entonces... – le dice el verde

–Here we go! – grita el plomero mientras se va hacia un tubo y salen en el castillo de Bowser

El castillo en el que habían salido era distinto, tenía paredes con clavos y en lugar de los enemigos de siempre habían Mr. Game y Watch por todas partes cargando cosas pesadas por doquier.

–Qué es esto?– pregunta Mario

–No lo sé, pero es aterrador! – se alarma Luigi

–Shh... cállate Luigi, ¡Mira!– dice señalándole a Luigi a un Stalfo que patrullaba la zona –¿Qué es eso?– pregunta Mario algo espantado ante el enemigo

–No lo sé Mario, pero es horrible y aterrador – le responde Luigi con piel de gallina y las piernas como gelatina

–Seguarmente ha de ser uno de los secuaces de Bowser – le dice a Luigi cerrándole la boca antes de que gritara

–Pero no parece uno de los secuaces de Bowser – le responde Luigi después de quitarse la mano de Mario de su boca

–Debemos vencerlo! – grita Mario mientras le salta en la cabeza para hacerlo desaparecer

Sin ningún éxito solo le pega en la cabeza y por alguna razón pierde su equilibrio cayendo al suelo, el Stalfo al darse cuenta de lo sucedido simplemente toma sus armas y ataca a Mario, quién por suerte rueda para que no lo partiera en dos de manera que este los comienza a perseguir

–Mario qué pasó? – le grita Luigi mientras corre a su lado

–No lo sé pero esa cosa casi me mata! – le responde corriendo hacia la salida

Mientras Mario y Luigi corren hacia la salida del castillo, se topan con unas tortugas verdes que tiran martillo y algunos Kesees por ello son detenidos y el Stalfo logra capturarlos de manera que son llevados a un calabozo, en donde todo parece futurista y extraño, al verse presos en este calabozo Mario trata de encontrar el interruptor de dicho lugar, lamentablemente no tuvo éxito en su búsqueda, pero al poco rato entra un hombre obeso y vestido de amarillo, Mario inmediatamente lo reconoció, pero detrás de él llegó otro con una capa roja, una armadura negra, una gran espada y pelirojo, Mario no lo reconoció al instante, pero después de verlo bién supo de quién se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que el rey oscuro, el poderoso Ganondorf, un antiguo Smash Brother

–Pero qué tenemos aquí... no es nada más y nada menos que mi némesis, Mario Mario – dice Warrio

–Warrio! Pero qué, Ganondorf tú que haces aquí – le pregunta Mario al villano

–Que no lo sabes? – le responde el villano

–Qué? Saber qué? – dice Mario enojado

–Que Master Hand ha vuelto – le responde causando una enorme sorpresa en Mario

–No puede ser! Debo avisarle a... – es interrumpido

–Los demás Smash Brothers, me temo que no Mario Mario, estás atrapado y no podrás salir por ningún motivo – le responde

–No puede ser! Pero si Master Hand – es interrumpido de nuevo

–Ya has oído lo que debo decirte –

De repente una nube cubre a Mario y a Luigi, haciendo que ambos villanos queden aturdidos, de manera que Mario aparezca solo en un lugar muy extraño, los que parece un universo, y encima de una montaña esté un hombre encapuchado, el cuál al quitarse dicha capucha sea visible Mock, un hombre con un bastón muy extraño, con el símbolo de los Smash Brothers en él Mario inmediatamente se pone de pie, al darse cuanta de que no estaba parado sobre nada le pregunta a Mock

–¿En donde estoy?–

–En el Subespacio ... – le responde viéndolo de frente serio

Hyrule

Era una amanecer de lo más bello,el lago Hylia no podría estar más limpio, el puente hacia el castillo por fin estaba terminado, los caballos trotaban, las cuco cantaban, pero sobretodo, una mítica pelea se deba entre cierto joven y el jefe de los bandidos en la ciudadela del castillo, donde la gente estaba dentro de sus casas presenciando dicha batalla ...

–ARG!... Maldita sea! ¿¡En donde está!– grita furioso el jefe bandido

Arriba de una choza una sombra pasa de techo en techo, como si fuera un sheika, rápidamente saltando al bandido y dándole un fuerte pisotón en la nariz al hombre, haciéndolo caer sobre un montón de heno sobre una carreta, de manera que a este le toman del cuello y los ojos de aquél héroe lo observaban fijamente, al instante el jefe se echó al suelo suplicándole a su vencedor

–¡No me hagas daño!¡Por favor !– le suplica el "poderoso" bandido a su contrincante

–Y por qué he de perdonar a una persona fría y cruel como lo es el jefe de los bandidos nocturnos – le responde el misterioso vencedor

–Haz lo que quieras pero no me mates! – insiste el bandido

Todos los ciudadanos salieron aclamando el nombre del poderoso héroe

–¡Héroe del Tiempo! ¡Héroe del Tiempo!– aclamaban todos mientras subía a su caballo Epona y cabalgaba saludando a todos los habitantes de Hyrule, hasta que el cartero se le acerca y le dice

–Señor, la princesa desea verlo en el castillo – le dice entregándole la carta

–Ya veo, con que Zelda desea verme, entonces iré, andando Epona! – anima a su caballo y ambos van hacia el castillo

La paz retornaba al reino, los niños jugaban y los ancianos contaban la historia de cómo fue derrotado Ganondorf una y otra vez a los niños los cuales no se cansaban de oír dicho relato, al llegar al puente que conduce hacia el castillo, los guardias dejan pasar al héroe de Hyrule, el cuál al llegar por fín al castillo, entra en él y se inclina ente el rey Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule y la princesa Zelda

–No es necesario que hagas eso, no es así padre?– le pregunta la princesa al rey

–Así es Link eres el héroe del Tiempo, no es necesario que tú te inclines ante nosotros – le responde con una sonrisa en el rostro

–Lo lamento su majestad, lo siento de nuevo – responde apenado

–Pues claro hijo no te preocupes! Fuiste criado por el Venerable Árbol Deku, es natural que seas tan amable y sabio como él – responde el rey

–Gracias señor – dice apenado el joven

–Padre debo decirle – le dice Zelda a Nohansen

– ¿Decirme qué?– pregunta el joven extrañado

–Que el sello de Ganondorf se ha roto, pero ese no es el asunto – responde Zelda

–Entonces... ¿Cuál es?– responde

–No siento la presencia del alma de Ganondorf ni aquí ni en el mundo de las tinieblas – responde Zelda

–Entonces, si no está aquí y no está en el mundo de las tinieblas, en donde está – se pregunta el joven confundido

–No lo sé exactamente, pero últimamente el Templo del Tiempo ha estado emitiendo una luz muy extraña desde dentro, como si nos dijera que algo terrible está a punto de pasar ... –  
informa la princesa al héroe

–Ya veo, entonces debemos traer la piedras de los sabios de vuelta para abrir la puerta de nuevo, así veremos si ocurre algo con la "Espada Maestra" – responde el héroe

–Así es, el zafiro Zora, el rubí Goron y la esmeralda Kokiri – responde el rey

–Hemos contactado con los Zora, los Goron y los Kokiri, no han dado su piedras ya, solo debemos ir al templo y abrir la puerta con la "Ocarina del Tiempo " que te dí desde hace tanto tiempo – dice Zelda

–Entonces... En marcha! – dice el joven héroe

–Por cierto Link, he oído que durante una de tus aventuras has encontrado un "tesoro"– le pregunta Zelda

–Así es, la he llamado "Batuta de los Vientos" puesto que controla las ráfagas de viento libremente con una canción a la que ha llamado "Melodía de los Vientos" – responde orgulloso

–Ya veo, es grandioso – le responde Zelda contenta siguiéndolo

Después de ir en Epona hasta el Templo del Tiempo, ambos tocan la Canción del Tiempo para que la puerta se abra y ambos ven a la Espada Maestra brillar enormemente, como si quisiera que la tomara de nuevo

–Lo hago– pregunta el héroe a Zelda

–Hazlo, veamos que pasa – responde Zelda

El héroe del Tiempo, el legendario Link toma la espada, pero esta vez no viaja ni al pasado o al futuro sino que simplemente brilla en su mano, sin darse cuenta ambos están bajo un portal, el cuál los absorbe y luego el héroe se despierta solo en el Subespacio, junto con Mario y Mock

Pókemon world

Una batalla se acababa de librar en el gimnasio de Kanto, Red se encontraba agotado junto con sus pokémon, en especial, Pikachu...

–Arg! Que coraje me da, a veces pienso que estas aventuras son taan aburridas, solo digo que por una vez quiero a un oponente que sea muy fuerte! – dice en queja el joven

–Pika pika! "si tienes razón, esto es aburrido"– responde Pikachu

–Vamos, si tan solo pudiera conocer a verdaderos oponentes...– piensa viendo las nubes, cosa rara, puesto que nunca lo hace.

Decide levantarse y caminar por la ciudad, era imposible que estuviera tan aburrido, sentía que todo era lo mismo día tratas noche y nada más convertirse en maestro pokémon fue su sueño, aunque ya lo había logrados, sólo le quedaba relajarse, hasta que algo ocurriera...

–Uf, en este lugar no hay nada bueno, solo contrincantes débiles y nada de acción, ¿no lo creer Pikachu?– pregunta a su amarillo amigo

–Pika! "no es tan simple"– responde el pokémon

Camino al hotel, se da cuenta de que se hace de noche y simplemente decide acelerar el paso a su destino, pero repentinamente unas nubes cubren el ahora estrellado cielo, y de la nada, un vórtice aparece sobre Red y Pikachu, que en ese momento el entrenador solo contaba con tres pokebolas, sin darse cuenta alguna el vórtice le quita la gorra, pero ya era tarde y no prestó mucha atención al detalle, igual pikachu, al llegar a su destino se recuesta en su cama por el cansansio de la batalla, cosa que impidió que se diera cuenta de que siu gorra ya no estaba, cerró los ojos por un momento e inmediatamente siente un aire desde la ventana, cosa rara, puesto que estaba cerrada desde que se fué, y peor fue su sorpresa al ver el vórtice flotando sobre él, cosa que hizo que lo abservara junto con Pikachu y sus tres pokebolas, inconsciente Pikachu despierta solo en un lugar, y ve a Mock parado enfrente de él

–Si te preguntas en dónde te encuentras, es porque no estás en un lugar común y corriente, sino, en el subespacio – dice el hombre causando confusión en Pikachu

Las estrellas

Kirby se encontraba volando en su estrella como siempre, no tenía nada que hacer más que impedir que King De De De se robara el cristal mágico de Fountain Dreams, en su trayecto uno que otro enemigo y con ayuda de su poder de absorción se enfrentó a King De De De quién por una extraña razón, actuaba algo extraño y poco razonable, en pocas palabras, era como si hubiera sido invadido por una fuerza oscuro, de nuevo.

Mientras en el castillo de King De De De el mismo se encontraba loco y pensando miles de cosas sin sentido, como esclavizar a todos y hacer lo que su "amo" le ordene, pero... ¿Quién es ese amo del que habla?  
No podría tratarse nada más y nada menos que de...

–King De De De! No has hecho nada de lo que te he pedido! – grita una voz profunda y furiosa

–Pero señor! Kirby me detiene cada vez que intento destruirlo y cumplir sus órdenes! – responde

–Idiota! Te he dicho que lo quiero como mi trofeo y hozas a venirme diciendo que lo quieres destruir? – se enfurece la voz

–Pero... –

–Cálla y solo haz lo que he ordenado! – gruñe la voz y se desvanece

–Como ordene amo–

Mientras Kirby se pone en la entrada de la habitación de King De De De mientras que un misterioso vórtice aparece frente a él y se lo traga, mientras con King De De De hace lo mismo y al despertar Kirby se encuentra con Mock

–Has venido, entonces creo que los cuatro jefes han llegado –


	4. 3 y 4

Ray Wolf no te preocupes que esto sigue y gracias por el comentario XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 3: Prontolus y Omyack (se lee Om-Yack)

Tirado en el suelo se retorcía una y otra vez de dolor y sufrimiento, sus sentimiento se volvían nulos y su conciencia desvanecía irremediablemente, su piel se tornaba de color azul y su "amigo" un traidor sin corazón al que su vida no le importó, viendo y oyendo su risa atroz y voraz, en el suelo yacía el hombre incapaz, en su trampa cayó y su verdad perdió, mientras veía cómo lentamente se transformaba en el ser oscuro y perverso... Tabuu.

–Maldición! Omyack... Maldito, me has engañado! ¿Cómo no saberlo? Debí esperarlo... Argarrr!– Gritaba de dolor el pobre hombre ante su transformación.

–Tu dolor es mi plan y en monstruo –te convertirás, sin embargo eso ya no más, pues ahora esclavo del poder Smash serás! – Gritaba el otro con el mismo dolor entre risas y miradas perturbadoras de aquel suceso irreparable.

–Si hay algo que pudiera hacer, sería asesinarte ¿Qué quieres hacer?– Con dolor y sangre en el cuerpo este hombre sufre en su conversión al monstruo de el Subespacio.

–Olvídate de tu hijo y de tu vida normal, ahora eres nada más que un nuevo enemigo Prontolus, eres el nuevo amo del Subespacio y muy pronto del Mundo Smash! – Continuaba Omyack en el suelo, tomando forma de una mano y Prontolus de un villano.

–Si tan solo pudiera revertir mi error, haría que todo volviera a la normalidad, si es que pudiera tú vida ya no tendrías, eres un maldito y siempre lo serás, te odio hasta el alma y no pelearé por tus mañas. – Responde entre pausas y gritos hasta llegar casi al final de su nuevo destino.

–Amigo mío, eres más ahora de lo que fuiste, y no quedará más remedio que seguir con mi plan, los Smash Brothers pronto morirán.– Corta Omyack antes de quedar aturdido en el suelo, tomando su nueva forma, Master Hand.

–Hoy me despido de ti hijo, lo siento por no estar contigo pero este fue mi terrible destino, el que yo he elegido por no haberte escuchado, lo siento... – Suspira en sus últimas palabras propias, antes de quedar convertido en el amo del Subespacio, Tabuu.

Las nubes volaban y el viento no soplaba, su forma estaba terminada y su cuerpo con mente convertidos en otro, sus alas crecieron y la marca del Poder Smash en su ojo estaba, abriendo lentamente su piel había perdido, sus ropas desvanecido y su nueva forma optada por ser azul.

Al voltearse de lado su poca sorpresa había notado, pues allí estaba tirado Master Hand aún inconsciente, poco a poco comenzó a levantarse y valla sorpresa el ver que el Subespacio ahora era más tenebroso y poco agradable que antes ¿Olvido a su hijo? No pero su corazón y su mente oscuras y perpetuas mostraban su imagen borrosa como un recuerdo olvidado en su mente, ver al Subespacio ¿Era eso todo lo que tenía? Pues no, habría más que eso, el Mundo Smash y sus habitantes, suyos lo quería volver, y de entre su poder, la oscuridad a su corazón atraer...

Capítulo 4: Poder Smash

El Subespacio no era nada seguro, Mock lo sabía bastante, sin embargo ahora era momento de explicaciones y reuniones, esperó hasta que los cuatro héroes se saludaran de nuevo y prosiguió atento a su información ya conocida.

–Muy bien, muy bien, ya dinos quién eres.– Dice Mario al hombre.

–Soy Mock, pero ese no es el caso, ¿Saben en donde estamos?– Les pregunta a lo que ellos responden.

–Si, hace un rato me dijiste que estábamos en el "Subespacio" Pero no me dijiste qué es.– Responde Mario.

–El Subespacio es el mundo alterno del Mundo Smash, es la materia suprimida del universo, donde se almacena la "Peste Púrpura"– Informa a sus guerreros.

–Peste?– Pregunta curioso Mario.

–Explícanos eso de la tal "Peste Púrpura"– Prosigue Link

–Muy bien, hace poco Master Hand descubrió que los Mr. Game y Watch tenían dentro el veneno de la peste, sabiendo esto los utilizó para sus propios fines, entre ellos apoderarse del Mundo Smash, verán, ustedes siempre han peleado en este mundo, y lo que ocurre es que no siempre ha sido pasivo como cuando ustedes lo salvaron, en estos momentos estamos en crisis, pues un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido de la nada y planea convertir este mundo y sus habitantes en sus trofeos – Les informa Mock a los cuatro presentes.

–Ohhh...– Es lo que dice Kirby

–Este mundo es el que le da vida a los suyos, es como una fuente de poder, lo que significa que aquél que lo conquiste tiene el poder para gobernar todos los demás, hace miles de años, antes de que sus mundo fueran creados, era la época primitiva del mundo Smash, por lo que dos hermanos descubrieron un poder increíble –

Flash Back:

Mundo Smash, Cavernas de Cristal

–¡Hermano mira!– Llama un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos marrón.

–Qué es?– Le responde el otro acercándose a un hoyo que su hermano señalaba.

–Es un subterráneo enorme! –Dice mientras sin querer resbala y ambos caen hasta el fondo, en donde un lago los salva.

–Mira!– Grita uno de ellos señalando a un extraño lugar.

–Eso es... algo muy extraño, brilla de colores y está separado pero no se dispersa– Observa el otro.

–Crees que debamos tomarlo? – Pregunta uno de ellos.

–Sería un gran descubrimiento– Le informa el otro

A lo lejos hay otros tres hombres que siguen el camino y llegan con ellos, pero inmediatamente al tocar dicha bola extraña comienza a brillar, y una ráfaga los tira a todos al fondo de la cueva, los hermanos gemelos se dan cuanta de que sus ojos se tornan uno de rojo y el otro de azul pero su cabello se volvía negro muy oscuro y los otros tres se quedaron inconscientes junto con ellos, pero al despertar...

–Hermano... mira– Le dice sobándose la cabeza uno de ellos

–Qué es!– Sorprendido responde

Al ver a sus espaldas un hoyo gigante derretido por lava lo cubría, la cueva se había destruido por completo! No lo podían creer, todos al despertar se pusieron investigar hasta que uno de los hermanos azota un puño con la pared en señas de desesperación y la destruye por completo, al instante los cuerpos de todos brillan de colores y sus ojos se iluminan amarillos, ambos hermanos hacen que se libere un poder que derriba una montaña de los alrededores y dicho esto sacan su conclusión.

–Qué te parece si a esta habilidad le llamamos "Smash Final"– Le pregunta uno de ellos.

–A mí me gusta el nombre– Responde uno de los acompañantes.

–Creo que debemos dejar el "Poder Smash" guardado en secreto para que todo esté bajo control– Responde el otro hermano

Al fin de al cabo ellos cinco guardan el secreto, dentro de poco lo revelan y lo utilizan para ayudar a la gente pero en los próximos años los jóvenes se dan cuenta de que su poder se hace más grande si uno se lo quitaba al otro, y así hacer el verdadero poder, sin embargo los otros tres hombres también lo poseían, pero eso a ellos no les importó, puesto que ellos eran los que tenían más poder, decidieron liberar una guerra entre ambos, destrucción devastación trajo consigo al Mundo Smash y visto eso los tres hombre liberaron su poder, haciendo unas ráfagas alrededor de ellos, los fusionaron en un dragón enorme, y perdiendo ellos también su forma humana, todos quedaron dispersos en el Mundo Smash, los hermanos fusionados en un dragón quedaron atrapados dentro del Poder Smash, el cuál fué dividido en 37 pedazos dispersos en los "Smash Brothers" y uno suelo el cuál contenía más poder almacenado, el pedazo perteciente que robó Tabuu, al terminar esto el Mundo Smash quedó como el centro de vida de varios "Universos Protectores" en donde esos pedazos no pudieran juntarse, a menos de que una fuerza oscura los reuniera para así no repetir el suceso de hace tanto tiempo, los tres ahora "Sabios Guardianes del Mundo Smash" dormían en las "Esferas Smash" para no poder salir y hacer guerra como los hermanos que traicionaron al Mundo Smash, sus habitantes sabían que algún día esos pedazos se reunirían de nuevo y la batalla final se daría a cabo en sus tierras, con Tabuu y su poder ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el mismo no fusionara los Universos Protectores en el Subespacio, por lo que los Smash Brother debían pelear para detenerlo.

Fin de Flash back

–Ese momento es ahora, y no queda más que dar inicio al destino, vallan Smash Brothers, ustedes son el destino de todo el universo y su existencia como la conocemos – Dice Mock mientras los manda por un vórtice a una ciudad, a la "Ciudad Smash"


	5. Chapter 5 y 6

5: Reencuentro

Todos despiertan y al abrir sus ojos ven algo muy familiar, la mansión de hace cinco años en donde se reunían todos los Smash Brothers, pero valla sorpresa la suya, una plasma gigante, unos cuartos enormes, una concina llena de comida que cautivó a Mario y a Kirby, un centro de entrenamiento, una piscina enorme, un comedor de un tamaño colosal y lo único que no podía faltar, una Wii frente a la plasma.

–Este lugar es más genial que antes!– Grita Mario como si hubiera llegado al paraíso.

–Genial, simplemente no puedo esperar para ver a los nuevos Smash Brothers– Dice Link

–Claro!– Dice Pikachu

–Así es!– Dice Kirby

–... ¿¡Qué!– Se alarman los dos héroes de oír a ambos hablar.

–Qué? Creían que no hablábamos?– Pregunta Kirby.

–Ahora sí, ya lo he visto todo...– Dice con asombro Mario

El sonido de un ave y de un caballo se escucha fuera de la Mansión a lo que los cuatro responden y corren a ver qué sucede.

–Ahh! Un pájaro gigante! – Grita Mario.

–Pero qué es esto? Es un Neburi– Dice observando Link

–Un qué?– Le sigue gritando encima de él.

–Un Neburi, son las aves de los dioses, nunca pensé ver uno! – Se anima el héroe

Inmediatamente el Neburi se acerca a Link y hacen amistad como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero con Mario, comienza a perseguirlo por toda la mansión, al ver a su lado está Epona, el caballo más rápido de todo Hyrule, era increíble que ellos estuvieran en ese lugar, pero de repente para su sorpresa atrás se veía una nave, en donde venía la capitana y caza recompensas, Samus Aran en su traje Zero, a la cuál le gustaba el héroe del tiempo, y a él ella, solo que nunca se lo habían dicho, al bajar ambos se ven a los ojos y se sonrojan, pero son interrumpidos por otra voz, la de Capitán Falcon, el cuál se encontraba con Fox, Jiggly Puff, Ness, Donkey Kong, Yoshi y Luigi.  
No era posible! Toda la primera generación de Smash Brothers estaba junta de nuevo! Era un sueño echo realidad, los primeros Smash Brothers estaban presentes!

–Hey! Pensaban dejarnos afuera?– Decía Capitán Falcon.

–Capitán Falcon, Fox, Jiggly Puff, Ness, Donkey Kong, Yoshi y Luigi!– Decían los cuatro presentes a los recién llegados viejos amigos.

Discutieron por un tiempo hasta que empezaron a llegar los Smash Brothers de la segunda generación y así estaban casi completos.

–Ahora solo falta esperar a nuestros nuevos camaradas– Decía Link sin darse cuenta de que tomó la mano de Samus, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

–Cómo serán? – Se preguntaba Mario

–Seguramente han de ser muy fuertes– Responde Falco

–Tal vez conozcamos a algunos– Sugiere Zelda

–Así es Zelda!– Decía Marth tratando de ganarse puntos con Zelda

–Puro interés Marth jajaja– Se burlaba Roy

–Cállate!– Le grita Marth

Todos siguen hablando y bromeando, algunos jugando videojuegos y otros comiendo, pero de repente Mock entra por la puerta.

–Smash Brothers casi están completos–Les informa

–Nos puedes decir algo acerca de nuestros nuevos integrantes?– Le pregunta Pikachu

–Por ahora no, pero verán que serán algo... interesantes– Trata de evadir el tema y se va.

¿Quiénes son los nuevos integrantes? Nadie lo sabe, solo queda esperar a que sus nuevos integrantes lleguen

6: Los Nuevos Camaradas

En la Capital de Mundo Smash, a sus alrededores la gente se encontraba viendo a lo lejos una Mansión sobre una gran montaña que parecía inmensa, no obstante a lo lejos de los alrededores de la Ciudad Smash, varios seres se encontraban viendo el entorno de la situación, hasta el momento en que Mock les da encuentro y los junta a todos para llevarlos a la Mansión Smash, llamada así desde que los mismos Smash Brothers la habitaron, ya su tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían llegado, no hubieron noticias de ellos por un tiempo pero sabían que llegarían de nuevo para proclamar el nuevos destino del Mundo Smash.

Al llegar con los respectivos recién llegados, Mock les explica el deber en su misión y cómo ese mundo y los demás se encontraban en peligro, dicho esto los lleva a la entrada de la Mansión Smash y se va, dejando el mensaje de que deben entrar.

Al entrar gran sorpresa para todos, eran sus nuevos camaradas! Pero no hubo momento más atónito que el de ver a Link encontrándose con su yo del futuro, acontecimiento que hizo que ambos gritaran señalándose y gritando sin parar, y para los antiguos Smash Brothers solo observar atónitos y confundidos por dicho suceso, gritaron hasta ya no tener más pulmón por utilizar y era momento de que cada uno se presentara, Snake, Lucas, Lucario, Red, Ike, Link, Capitán Olimar, Sonic, Meta Night y Diddy Kong se presentaron respectivamente, pero de inmediato Snake corrió hacia Samus como si no hubiera un mañana.

–Hola, soy Snake– Le dice obviamente Snake a Samus

–Hola soy Samus un placer– Responde de lo más normal, cosa que hace que Snake se desplome, al parecer a él le atraía ella, pero a ella no.

Los nuevos Smash Brothers contaron anécdotas acerca de sus aventuras y sobre sus habilidades, cada uno de ellos entabló amistad con los demás, excepto Ike que se mantenía serio y a distancia, pero en secreto, se sentía atraído por Zelda, Samus y Peach, al igual que Pit sentía lo mismo por ellas.

Después de un rato las chicas decidieron tomarse una taza de té, cosa que hacían desde siempre, y los chicos practicaban como si no hubiera un mañana, excepto Lucas, que era algo cobarde al momento de luchar contra enemigos, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de todos, al pensar que por qué era un Smash Brother si no sabía pelear.

Al cabo de todo no solo Smash Brothers buenos llegaron, sino también enemigos nuevos como Wolf, King De De De o Warrio, y además de antiguos enemigos como lo eran Ganodorf, Crazy Hand o Bowser, al final de todo llegó Master Hand hacia ellos y comenzó a hablar.

–Queridos amigos, sean bienvenidos a su nuevo destino y no queda más que decir que destruyamos a los Smash Brothers– Decía el ser en forma de mano a los llegados

–Amo Master Hand, le suplico me ponga a cargo de su ejército – Le sugiere Ganondorf

–Eso tenía pensado pero... como saben traeremos de vuelta a Metal Mario, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte, ¿Saben de algo más que nos sea útil?– Pregunta a sus aliados

–El espejo oscuro amo, y además deme el poder para traer de vuelta a algunos de mis esbirros y monstruos –Recomienda Ganondorf a Maser Hand

–Eso es lo que quería oír– Dice complacido Master Hand

Al decir esto Master Hand trae el espejo oscuro y Ganondorf recita un hechizo, de repente una figura empieza a salir de él, era nada más y nada menos que Dark Link el más fiel servidor de Ganondorf y algunos monstruos como Kiogre o un ejército de Dodongos, pero cobre todo a un ave gigante, cosa que hizo que esta vez no fuera tan simple para lso Smash Brothers, Bowser trajo a sus tortugas y a sus hijos, cosa que también le dio satisfacción a Master Hand, todo estaba listo, el plan se daría a cabo y los Smash Brothers deberán combatir con todo su poder...


	6. Chapter 7 y 8

Capítulo 10: Tormenta

Mundo Smash (presente)

–Abuelo! Ya llegamos del colegio! – Grita uno de los niños entrando.

–Abuelo deberías ver afuera! Hay muchísima nieve!– Le dice otro niño.

–Ja, eso no es nada comparado con la tormenta que yo viví!– Responde el anciano

–Otra historia de cuando combatieron contra Tabuu?– Pregunta la niña ilusionada

–Así es– Responde

(Mundo Smash 2925)

Recuerdan lo que les conté en los últimos días, bueno pues esta vez ya nos habíamos adaptado pero una terrible y misteriosa tormenta de nieve cubrió a la ciudad...

–Pero qué es esto? Parece que una inundación de nieve nos atacó! – Decía Mario mientras veía por la ventana.

–Y la puerta no se abre! Está atorada!– Decían Link y Toon Link mientras empujaban junto con Fox, Capitán Falcon y Ness.

–Genial, estamos atrapados, ¿Qué más podría pasar?– Pregunta Mario viendo hacia arriba.

De repente las luces de la Mansión se apagan sin sentido, era obvio que tal tormenta hiciera que la luz se fuera de la nada, entonces Lin y Toon Link decidieron bajar a ver los fusibles.

–Grandioso, simplemente grandioso– Decía con sarcasmo el héroe del tiempo

–Qué?– Preguntaba el héroe de los vientos

–Los fusibles están quemados, todos juntos, y no hay repuestos porque acabamos de llegar, nadie los ha comprado– Responde

–Y el generador?– Le responde

–Es muy posible que la fuente no se haya quemado, vamos!– Dice mientras ambos salen corriendo al 5 piso subterráneo en donde estaba el generador, pero claro el elevador no servía, por lo que debían recorrer las infinitas escaleras.

Arriba Mario y los demás se encontraban alumbrados con velas y se dieron cuenta que las baterías de reserva misteriosamente habían sido descargadas, por lo que decidieron tratar de abrir la enorme puerta de cinco metros por la fuerza.

–Falcon Punch!– Utilizó C. Falcon pero no funcionó.

Probaron con derribarla pero no ocurrió nada, trataron de salir por la chimenea, pero estaba atascada de nieve, por las ventanas, pero era peor, probaron a subir hasta el 15 piso pero la nieve también estaba ahí y la puerta hacia el techo bloqueada de nieve, era como si toda la nieve hubiera cubierto hasta el último piso de la mansión, y también a la Ciudada Smash completa, no quedaba de otra, no podrían salir.

–No puede ser! Estamos atrapados!... Para siempre! Deberemos reproducirnos entre nosotros!– Decía Pit desesperado

–Te das cuenta de que somos más chicos que chicas no?– Le preguntaba Snake

–Esto es malo– Decía Popo

–¿Qué?– Le respondía Roy

–El termostato baja ceberamente, si sigue así, muy pronto ni nuestros trajes de ice climbers podrán resistir el frío – Responde Popo

–¿Y qué ocurre si eso pasa?– Preguntaban asustados Peach y Luigi

–Creo que todos sabemos lo que pasará– Responde Sonic

–Saben donde están los dos Link? – Preguntó Mario

–Es cierto, no han vuelto de ver los fusibles– Responde Sonic

–Seguramente fueron a ver el reactor – Les informa Snake

–Es verdad– Corta Marth

Ambos legan al quinto piso subterráneo y abren la puerta, pero al ver el reactor, la fuente de energía de toda la Ciudad Smash se dan cuenta de que este está congelado, por lo que no responde.

–Genial, y ahora qué?– Se pregunta Link

–Eh... Ya te diste cuenta de que la puerta no abre?– Le informa Toon

–Qué? No es posible!– Responde

–Estamos atrapados!– Gritan ambos al unisolo

Capítulo 11: El Primer Enemigo  
Los dos héroes se encontraban atrapados, los demás Smash brothers agotados sin poder tirar la puerta que bloqueaba por fuera su camino, la Ciudada Smash y sus habitantes en peligro de quedar congelados, y lo peor, Mario tenía hambre.

Mientras abajo en el quinto piso subterráneo (el -5 S) se encontraban Link y Toon Link tratando de girar la perilla congelada, trataron de tirar la puerta, pero los soportes estaban congelados y era de metal, nada bueno para meterle una patada. Sin duda alguna los Smash brothers vivían una catástrofe en su primer día, pero esa tormenta no era normal, una tormenta no llega de la nada sin avisar y no deja bajo sus blancas capas frías a una ciudad entera en tan pocos segundos, solo podría significar una cosa... un esbirro de Master Hand.

(-5 S)

–Esto es cada vez peor, la puerta no se abre y los fusibles están congelados o quemados, ya ni siquiera sé– Se desespera el héroe mayor.

–Si hubiera alguna forma de... – Es interrumpido por un hoyo en una esquina lo suficientemente grande para ambos. –¡Mira!– Exclama Toon Link señalando la apertura.

–He? Genial! Por ella podremos salir, pero ¿A donde?– Le pregunta Link a su futuro yo

–No lo sé, pero es mejor salir a cualquier lado que quedarnos a morir con el reactor – Dice haciendo la observación y entrando.

–Ok, te sigo, creo que tienes razón– Responde para seguirlo por el túnel misterioso.

No era del todo agradable el pasar por este pequeño "pasadizo" y es que estaba lleno de telarañas y todo tipo de cosas extrañas, pero sin duda alguna, era algo que ellos hacían en todas sus aventuras.

Después de un rato, y me refiero uno grande considerando que la mansión no era para nada pequeña, ellos lograron salir, de la mansión.

–Pero qué... esto es nieve?– Se preguntaba el mayor de los héroes

–Perece que si pero... ¿En dónde está la mansión?– Se preguntaba el otro

Viendo alrededor solo se podía ver el pasadizo por el que salieron, demás solo era un montón de nieve extendida a lo largo de todo lo que se podía ver. Dentro de la Mansión Smash

–Ah ah ah una vez, más – Decía agotado Mario

–Ya no puedo más! Estoy agotado y no hemos movido la maldita puerta ni un centímetro! – Se queja Falco

–Los chicos jamás se rinden– Se queja Peach

–Es por eso que son Smash Brothers Peach, también deberíamos ayudar – Le responde Zelda tomando un sorbo de café

–Para qué? Solo se están cansando tratando de tirar una puerta cubierta por nieve, no hacen más que tratar de empujar una montaña – Responde Samus.

–Auch! – Dice Marth que al parecer había resbalado con un poco de agua y una flecha.

–Miren!– Grita Mario.

–Y esta flecha... Auch!– Exclamó Fox por que se quemó con ella.

–Es un flecha de fuego! Y miren! Tiene el sello de la **Familia Real de Hytule**!– Les hace observar Mario a los demás el símbolo incrustado en las flechas.

Mientras afuera.

–**Flechas de fuego**! – Gritaba Toon

–**Din's fire**!– Grita el héroe mayor

De esa manera se empezó a derretir la nieve poco a poco hasta que sólo la entrada de la mansión estaba libre y ambos abrieron la puerta.

–Hola chicos! – Saludó Toon a los demás asomando su cara por la puerta.

–Toon! Que feliz estoy de verte!– Gritaba Mario

–Están todos bien? – Preguntó el mayor entrando de igual manera

–Oh rayos chicos! Nos salvaron a todos! – Seguía diciendo Mario mientras los abrazaba a ambos

–Chicos!– decía Zelda animada

–Esta bien, gastamos toda nuestra magia y tomará un rato en regresar pero valió la pena no?– Pregunta el héroe mayor a Toon

–Claro!– Responde mientras se chocan las manos

–Excelente, ahora solo falta buscar la causa de esto– Responde Snake

De repente un terremoto sale de afuera y los Smash Brothers corren a ver, al salir una enorme bestia de hielo sale de la nieve, tirando la nieve de vuelta a la mansión y dejando a los smash brothers con sus armas dentro de la mansión, excepto sus poderes como bolas de fuego o las flechas sin magia y **Din's fire**

–¿Quién eres!– Le pregunta Mario

–Mi nombre es **Phrostya**y soy el **Demonio de Hielo** – Responde con un rugido y una ráfaga de hielo expulsado en forma de fuego de su hocico


	7. Chapter 9 y 10

Capítulo 12: Pelea contra Phrostya

El Demonio de Nieve se encontraba frente a ellos y sin perder tiempo alza su cola hacia el aire cayendo sobre la nieve provocando una ola de nieve, cosa que hizo que los Smash Brothers quedaran enterrados bajo ella, de manera que al liberarse el primero de ellos, Roy, lo toma con los dientes colmilludos de su hocico y expieza a agitarlo una y otra vez hasta que Samus logra salir también y le lanza una bala de su pistola, la cual tenía en la cadera, con tiro certero le da en la frente a Phrostya pero a este no le ocurre nada, al darse cuenta de ello el demoio de nieve sacude su cola y le pega a Samus hasta que cae impactando en el suelo.

–Maldición! Esta cosa es muy grande y poderosa– Exclama Samus mientras se soba la cabeza

–Arrrggg... Yo shoy el másh poderosho demonio– Decía con Roy entre los dientes tratando de zafarse

De la nieve al fin se liberan Mario y Link de manera que ambos se fijan en la bestia.

–Esta cosa es enorme, ¿Qué hacemos?– Pregunta Mario observando la situación.

–No lo sé, esto es más grande que Bongo Bongo o Volvagia – Responde

La bestia gira sus ojos para observar a los dos nuevos enemigos al descubierto y toma ventaja al desclavar una de sus patas de la nieve y aventarlos a ambos, las vuelve a cavar y Mario no lo nota, pero Link sí así que decide tomar una de sus flechas y accionar la poca magia que le quedaba para utilizar una **flecha de fuego** y disparar a la bestia en una de sus patas, inmediatamente el demonio de nieve empieza a gritar de dolor, cosa que hizo que todos se dieran cuenta y hacer un plan para rescatar a Roy, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

–Se te ocurre un plan?– Le grita Mario a Link quién se encontraba a distancia

–Samus, usa tu **cañón de fuego**! Mario, utiliza tus **bolas de fuego**! Apunten a las patas, son su debilidad!– Responde este quién señala las patas entre la nieve

–Con que... este demonio de nieve no resiste el calor en sus patas– Dice Samus a sí misma

–Utilizaré todo mi poder para utilizar **Din's fire**bajo él de esa manera tal vez lo derrotemos, solo denme tiempo para recargar mi magia – Grita el héroe a sus camaradas

–Esta bien! Es imposible que a esta cosa le demos en las cuatro patas al mismo tiempo, así que prepárense , como en los viejos tiempos – Dice Mario

–Como en los viejos tiempos!– Responden los dos presentes

–Hola? Estoy aquí recuerdan?– Gritaba Roy entre los dientes de la bestia

Mario y Samus comienzan a disparar, sin embargo Mario solo logra derretir un poco la pata, mientras Samus una completa pero por el tiempo de recarga la bestia volvía a recuperarse, una y otra vez disparaban a la bestia, hasta que Samus se quedó sin energía en su cañón y Mario ya no podía generar bolas de fuego ypor lo tanto la Phrostya aprovechó esto para tirar a Mario y Samus lejos, pero Samus utilizó su **Látigo de rayo**para capturar la cara de la bestia Phrostya con él y darle una fuerte patada en el ojo, provocando su dolor

–Raarrggg! Maldición! Mi ojo, mi bello ojo! – Gritaba de dolor la bestia mientras soltaba a Roy y lo dejaba caer en la nieve mientras Samus repetía su técnica para hacer tiempo, y Mario fué rápidamente con Link para ver si ya estaba listo Dins fire.

–Oye, Samus no podrá con Phrostya durante mucho tiempo! Como va todo?– Le preguntaba Mario

–Ya casi estoy listo, solo un poco más!– Decía con dificultad mientras recolectaba el poder necesario

Mientras Samus trataba de no cansarse pero rápidamente se estaba agotando, hasta que Phrostya la tomó con sus dientes y pensaba comérsela, cosa a la que reaccionó el héroe

–No dejaré que le hagas daño a Samus! – Decía furioso mientras corría hacia él

–Qué? Que quieresh, tu amiga eshtá pershdida!– Decía mientras no notaba que él se desliaba bajo él

–**Din's fire!**– Gritó y de repente bajo las patas de aquel demonio de nieve se encendió todo en llamas

–QUÉ?– Decía con sorpresa mientras sentía el calor derretir sus patas y la nieve que las protegía

Mientras dento de la Mansión Smash los ice clambers decían cuánto faltaba para que su fin terminara congelado.

–Oh no! Cinco, cuatro, tes, dos... uno ...–

Afuera

–Muere! – Gritaba mientras accionaba su magia bajó él y se derretía de una sola vez

–Maldición! Malditos Smash Brothersss! – Gritaba la bestia mientras dejaba caer a Samus sobre el héroe en el suelo y se convertía en agua para que toda la nieve de la ciudad se derritiera tan rápido como podía

Dentro de la Mansión

–He? – Decía Popo junto con Nana

–Qué pasa ice clambers? Qué pasa – Preguntaba Luigi

–La temperatura sube! – Se animaban ambos y al oír esto los demás Smash Brothers también

–Lo lograron! – gritaba Capitán Falcon con emoción

Todos se pusieron felices, los ciudadanos también y de repente toda la nieve se convirtió en agua que se fué directo al océano por la playa más cercana, después de todo lo habían logrado, mientras que ambos,héroe y heroína Link y Samus se sonrojaban al ver que uno estaba encima del otro, en eso llegó Mario

–Yahooo!– Gritaba Mario de emoción

De repente llegaron los demás Smash Brothers a festejar la victoria junto con los ciudadanos

Pero en el Subespacio

–Maldición! Phrostya falló, asegúrense de encontrar a un demonio de verdad – Ordenaba Master Hand a sus ezbirros

En la Mansión Smash

–Creo que todo salió bien– Decían los tres vencedores

–Creo que jamás en mi vida diría que odio la nieve– decía Roy

En ese momento todos comenzaron a reír ahora era el moemento de preparase para un gran aventura... al estilo de los Smash Brothers

Capítulo 13: El Árbol místico, Love

A lo lejos de la noche, después del festejo de la primera batalla de los Smash Brothers, un árbol en la cima de una montaña muy lejana con sus brotes blancos y rojos se encontraba tirando los pétalos de sí mismo, no siempre del mismo color, pero todos eran o blancos o rojos, no en los mismos patrones pero estos daban inicio a la temporada de los enamorados en el Mundo Smash, se dice que para que dos seres demostraran al árbol que ambos se aman, tienen que estar dispuestos a comer sus frutos y que todos aquellos que quisieran expresar su amor eterno fueran bajo él y cada uno tomara un nuevo brote del árbol de distinto color y se lo diera al otro, señal del amor próspero entre ambos, pero claro, esto no lo sabían los Smash Brothers

–Correooo!– Gritaba el cartero colocando una bolsa entera de cartas de admiradores/as en el buzón, al cabo de un rato los Smash Brothers se despiertan por el reloj de la Ciudad Smash, cosa que a todos espanta.

–Qué demonios es eso!– Gritaba Mario espantado por el ruido

–Que se calle! Que se calle! – Se quejaba Pit

–Esta cosa es peor que cualquier otro sonido que he oído en mi vida!– Gruñia Sonic

–¿¡Qué es esta cosa!– Gritaba furiosa Peach por haber interrumpido su "sueño divino"

–Es el Reloj Sempiterno– Respondía Mock mientras entraba por la puerta.

–Y tú cuándo entraste?– Preguntaba gritando Ness porque no se oía nada por el ruido.

–Qué? No me digan que el reloj les molesta jaja– Burlaba Mock de los aturdidos defensores del Mundo Smash, al cabo de un rato se cayó el enorme ruido

–Y a qué se debe ese nombre?– Preguntaba Zelda

–Se llama Sempiterno porque hace miles de años que está en ese lugar, se dice que la torre alberga un gran conocimiento dentro, pero está sellada y no se puede abrir por ningún motivo, además de que es muy frágil para derribar la puerta puesto a que es muy antigua– Les responde

–Hablando de eso ¿A qué has venido?– Le pregunta Falco

–He venido a decirles que **Love** está dando sus brotes y frutos– Les informa a lo que al parecer nadie tiene idea de lo que habla

–¿Quién es Love?– Preguntaba Samus algo curiosa

–Love es el árbol del amor del Mundo Smash podría decirse, todos aquellos que en verdad están enamorados lo demuestran a Love comiendo uno de sus frutos y dándole un pétalo de distinto color, rojo o blanco al otro, de esa manera Love comprende que su amor es verdadero y les da prosperidad a su amor, es un antiguo ritual aquí en el Mundo Smash – Responde

–Ya veo, entonces Love es el árbol del amor he? – Decía pícaramente Peach viendo hacia Mario

–Love... – Decía Samus entre sus pensamientos

–Bien Smash Brothers, espero ver algunos de ustedes en la montaña de Love dentro de un mes, que es cuando los frutos están listos y los brotes totalmente en su mayor belleza posible, Love se encuentra en aquella montaña de aquel lado, la que está en medio de esas dos, para que luego al anochecer la pareja que vaya coma sus frutos e intercambie sus brotes en medio de la luna, dicen que es muy bello, yo que sé, hata pronto, oh claro y buen trabajo con Phrostya – Se despide saliendo por la puerta

–Ni me recuerdes a ese Demonio de Nieve!– Exclama Roy, cosa que hace que todos rían por tal expresión del chico pelirojo

–Debo salir un rato– Decía Samus

–Claro, regresa pronto!– Le respondía con ánimo Link provocando sonrojo en la chica al oír su voz

Afuera Samus ve que anochece y dirije inmediatamente la vista hacia la montaña indicada por Mock, bello suceso el ver al árbol frente a la Luna saliendo, lentamente Samus se acercaba a dicho lugar, sin darse cuenta de una roca que la hace tropezar, pero no cae al suelo sino que en vez de ello, cae en los brazos de alguien.

–Es... ¿Estás bien Samus?– Le pregunta la voz que ella reconoce inmediatamente como la de Link

–S... si– Responde sonrojada al retirarse de sus brazos

–Yo, te vi salir muy rara de la mansión ¿Estás bien?– Le dice, y ella inmediatamente se sonroja irremediablemente.

–En serio? No lo había notado, creo que lo siento– Le respondía con el corazón palpitándole segundo a segundo

–Veías el lugar que nos dijo Mock ¿Por qué?– Le pregunta mientras se sienta en el pasto y ella le sigue

–Es muy bello no? Me pregunto que se sentirá ir allá en ese día, y hacer lo que Mock dijo cuando la Luna sale– Le dice jugando con su cabello, mientras no se da cuenta de que su mano cae sobre la de él y ambos se ponen nerviosos

–Opino que... a de ser muy bello, estar con la persona... a la que amas– Responde tranquilo mientras toma su mano y pone la otra dejando la de Samus en medio de las suyas

–Oh...– Es lo único que podía expresar Samus al sentir el tacto de sus manos en la suya

–Creo que... no me agradan mucho las Lunas pero admito que su resplandor es tan bello como el de tus ojos Samus– Le dice aún sosteniéndo sus manos y recostándola en su pecho, de manera que ella solo puede sonrojarse cada vez más hasta el momento en que se siente cómoda y segura con él, ¿al fin podría expresarle lo que siente?

–Siempre he querido decirte esto... yo...– Trataba de decir, pero las palabras no lograban liberarse de sus labios

–Shhh... Sé lo que me quieres decir– Le decía al oído mientras le ponía su dedo en sus labios y ella callaba, hasta el momento en que sus labios se acercaron y se toparon hasta darse un espléndido beso apasionado

Dentro de la Mansión, Peach y Zelda observaban el suceso con atención

–No puedo creerlo!– Decía Peach sorprendida

–¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?– Se sorprendían ambas de ver tal suceso que observaban con binoculares desde una de las ventanas

–NO PUEDE SER! – Gritaban Mario y Snake desde otra ventana, claro Snake se puso trizte y decepsionado

Y la pareja solo voltea a ver de dónde llegan los gritos, ellos se esconden y la pareja continúa con su beso


End file.
